Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot
Giant Robo, or (ジャイアントロボ Jaianto Robo), is a manga and tokusatsu series created by Mitsuteru Yokoyama ''and ''Satoru Ozawa. It is similar to his famous Tetsujin 28-go, which was called Gigantor in the US, though Giant Robo has more fantastic elements. The original tokusatsu TV series, produced by Toei Company Ltd., aired on NET (later renamed TV Asahi) from October 11, 1967 to April 1, 1968, with a total of 26 episodes. The English-dubbed version of the series, which Reuben Guberman developed for American television, was produced by American International Television, with Salvatore Billitteri as line producer and Manuel San Fernando as primary director, under the title Johnny Sokko And His Flying Robot. Situation Earth is under invasion from an interstellar terrorist group called "Big Fire," called "The Gargoyle Gang" in the English-dubbed version, an illuminati-style organization led by the alien Emperor Guillotine, who spends almost the entire series in a multicolored space ship hidden at the bottom of one of the Earth's oceans (presumably the Pacific) whence he issues his orders to the Gargoyle Gang. "The Gargoyle Gang" "Big Fire," which, as mentioned above, is renamed "The Gargoyle Gang" in the US version, is an ambitious but somewhat incompetent gang whose members appear to have a fairly high mortality rate due to either Unicorn actions or Guillotine's own fits of anger. Their wardrobe is an interesting collection of what appears to be an assortment of castoffs from Soviet officers, wartime Wehrmacht personnel, Central American guerrillas, and the designers of Italian sunglasses. In addition, at least one Gargoyle member is always seen with a Castro-esque beatnik beard. Most of the Gargoyle Gangsters wear berets adorned with a skull on the front. All Gargoyle Gangsters have an explosive device implanted within their bodies that can be detonated in the event they are captured, though this seems to be used only rarely. The Monsters In every episode of the series, Gargoyle would use a monster for destruction, be it organic or mechanical, the latter of which are commanded by remote control. The monster Draculon appeared as a Gargoyle commander before revealing his giant form, something which other villains, let alone for Emperor Guillotine himself, could not do. Most of the monsters had their names changed from the original version of the show. * Dakolar (Dracolon) Appears in episodes 1 and 11. Powers include swimming, tentacle arms, and manipulating sand from his mouth. * Globar (Nucleon): Appears in episodes 2 and 20. Powers include flight, a ball form by tube retraction, tube rockets from one tub having an 11-tube missile launcher, a pair of magnetic cables, and one tube armed with a laser. * Satan Rose (Gargoyle Vine): Appears in episodes 3 and 17. Powers include fast growth, constricting tentacle-like vines, suction flowers, and lava bombs from its top after consuming a lakes-worth of water. * Lygon: Appears in episodes 4 and 10. Powers include a forehead horn drill, mouth flames, a wrecking ball called the Neck Chain, and swimming. Is renamed Tyrox and Lagorian, respectively, in the English version. * Gangar: Appears in episodes 5 and 18. Powers include flight, four back missiles, and a restraining rope. Is renamed The Giant Claw and Iron Claw, respectively, in the English version. * Dorogon (Dragon): Appears in episodes 6 and 21. Powers include flight, swimming, mouth missiles, and invisibility. * Ikageras (Scaleon): Appears in episodes 7 and 26. Powers include swimming, hurricane winds from the wings, and acid spray from the mouth. * Doublion: Appears in episode 8. Powers include head rotation, gasoline from the mouth of the frontal face, and mouth flames from the back face. Is renamed Double Head in the English version. * Sparki: Appears in episodes 9 and 22. Powers include levitation, electric tentacles, and electric rays from the body. Is renamed Tentaclon in the English version. * Unbalan: Appears in episode 12. Powers include self mummification, a high resistance to electricity, and growth by sunlight. Is renamed Amberon in the English version. * Ganmons (Opticon): Appears in episodes 13 and 26. Powers include levitation, retractable legs, and a vacuum, a searchlight, and energy ray from the eye. * Iron Power (Iron Jawbone): Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, teeth, and body separation to clamp onto enemies. * Icelar (Igganog): Appears in episodes 15, 24, and 26. Powers include burrowing, freezing winds from a pair of tube-like horns on the sides of its face and mouth, and a low body temperature. * GR-2 (Torozon): Appears in episodes 16 and 19. Powers include a bladed boomerang on the head that can emit electricity, burrowing, launchable arms, and eye lasers. * Calamity (Cleopat): Appears in episode 22. Its only known power is having armor that reacts to long-range attacks by reflecting them back to their sources. Unlike other enemies of Giant Robo, it was not built by Big Fire, aka "The Gargoyle Gang;" rather, it was built in the fictional nation of Melcon and later stolen and reprogrammed by Big Fire. * Hydrazona: Appears in episode 24. Powers include an acidic body and swimming. * Draculan: Appears in episode 25. Powers include size changing, vampire converting bites, a round shield, and a rapier. Emperor Guillotine Guillotine is a blue-skinned alien who has tentacles extending from the bottom of his large head, not unlike Cthulhu. He wears a long robe, and carries a staff with a white orb at its furthest end. He is capable of growing to an enormous height, though this is only seen once in the series; specifically, it is only seen in the last installment, where he himself actually fights, and loses to, the Flying Robot. Field Subordinates Guillotine leaves day-to-day matters in the hands of various commanders, such as the following five: # Spider, a human who is eventually killed by a spray of acid; # Doctor Over (Doctor Botanus), a silver-skinned alien capable of teleportation; # Red Cobra (Fangar/Dangor the Executioner), a bizarre alien with a pegleg and crutch, a greatly enlarged forehead, protruding upper teeth, and a costume that looks like a traditional striped prison outfit in front and a red velvet jumpsuit in back; # Black Dia (Harlequin), who has a fascination with the suits of playing cards; and # Mr. Gold (The Golden Knight), a gold-colored armored knight. Daisaku Kusama and Jūrō Minami find the Giant Robo The group captures scientists to create an army of giant monsters to rampage the Earth. But fate stumbles on a little boy named Daisaku Kusama(Johnny Sokko), and a young man named Jūrō Minami(Jerry Mano), secretly Member U3 of the top-secret peacekeeping organization, Unicorn. Daisaku and Jūrō are shipwrecked on an island after the ocean liner they were on was attacked by a giant sea monster called Dracolon, and are captured by members of Big Fire. When trying to escape, they end up in an elevator that leads down to a huge construction complex where a giant robot is being built. Pharaoh-like in appearance, this nearly indestructible humanoid robot is being built by captive scientist Dr. Lucius Guardian, who decides to give the two escapees its control device, a miniature transmitter built into a wristwatch; Daisaku/Johnny refers to this device as "the control" in the US version, whereas the others call it "the watch." The robot can only be controlled by the first voice recorded in his electronic brain; however, he first needs to be charged up by atomic energy. Dr. Guardian helps Daisaku and Jūrō escape, only to be shot to death himself. But before he is shot and killed, Dr. Guardian triggers an atomic bomb that destroys the base. The resulting explosion activates the giant robot, which moves to Daisaku's every command. As the controller of the robot (heretofore known as "Giant Robo," or "Giant Robot" in the US), Daisaku is invited by Jūrō and his chief Azuma to join Unicorn as its 7th member, U7. As U7, Daisaku fights the evil forces of Big Fire with the help of U3/Jūrō and Giant Robot. Giant Robo/Flying Robot's Arsenal The Giant Robo/Flying Robot has numerous weapons systems which Daisaku/Johnny can command him to use. The robot is 30 meters tall, weighs 500 tons, and has a maximum flight speed of Mach 17. The weapons in the Giant Robot's arsenal include these: * Finger missiles which he fires from his fingers, with an undetermined number of rounds. * A back missile, which he fires from his back as he is lying on his chest facing toward his enemy. The back missile is considerably larger and more destructive than the finger missiles. * The bazooka cannon is a weapon which fires out of the top of the Flying Robot's head; it's not so much a true bazooka as a shower of sparks capable of blinding and disorienting an enemy. * Eye beams consisting of a twinned energy blast from the eyes. * The center V on the chest can launch and ram against the enemy to force it back. In addition, the robot's "belt buckle" contains a long pole which he can use to hook onto an enemy. * A flame-thrower. The mouth of the robot can open up to reveal a small tube which acts as a flame thrower with which he is capable of melting through large metal walls with ease. * The "Burning Cross" Technique. The robot can mysteriously produce a flaming cross resembling a burning '+' sign and cast it upon the enemy. * Electrocution wires. The robot can launch wires capable of projecting high-voltage electricity that can annihilate a monster without much trouble. In addition, the Flying Robot has the capability of the "Atomic Punch (1st episode)," "power punches," also later called "megaton punches" or "mega-punches" by Daisaku/Johnny himself; these consist of the Flying Robot throwing nearly all his mega-strength into a punch to whatever enemy he is facing off against in an episode. Precaution if Johnny is Taken Captive As a security precaution in case Johnny is forced to give unwanted orders, the boy can give a seeming line of gibberish into the control before doing so, "Redro yebo ton od," claiming it is a communication test. However, the Flying Robot is programmed to play the message backwards and interpret it as, "Do not obey order!" With that message, the Flying Robot is programmed to take it as a signal that his controller is captured and regardless of any subsequent order, the Flying Robot will launch and trace the signal to rescue his controller. The entire series was first broadcast in the United States in 1969 by American International Television, and became popular in syndication over the next several decades, particularly from 1971-74 when it reached its peak in distribution. The series was still in active syndication through the early 1980s. It was telecast in India in the early 1980's through early 1990s. In 1970, several episodes were edited together by American International Television to create the 100 minute "movie" Voyage Into Space. As the series has a true "final" episode, it made creating a "movie" possible. A 7-minute "edited highlights" version of Voyage Into Space was created for the "Super 8" home movies market in the early 1970's by Ken Films. It was available in both sound and silent versions, either in color or B&W, with artwork of the Giant Robot on the cover. While recently released on DVD by Toei Video in Japan (the entire series was previously issued on laserdisc in the 1990s), the complete series was not released on Region 1 DVD for years; only eight episodes (some out of broadcast order) had been released on videocassette by Orion Home Video in the United States; these subsequently went out of print. On March 26, 2013, Shout! Factory released Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot- The Complete Series: Collectors Edition on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time. The 4-disc featured all 26 episodes of the series. Following Orion Pictures' bankruptcy, MGM acquired their holdings of the majority of the American International Pictures library (which had previously been owned by Filmways),with MGM Television Studios overseeing distribution. Episodes are available as legal downloads from such sources as the iTunes Store and Amazon.com's Unbox. The series is also available for viewing on Hulu. (Unauthorized versions also appear on Veoh and YouTube.) The following episode titles have been transcribed directly from the on-screen title cards of the US version, which were rendered in capitals including punctuation. These are presented in their original US and Japanese broadcast order, verified by the previews for next episode at the end of each show. 01. Dracolon, The Great Sea Monster 02. Nucleon, The Magic Globe 03. The Gargoyle Vine - A Space Plant 04. Monster Ligon-Tyrox, A Strange Monster 05. The Gigantic Claw 06. Dragon, The Ninja Monster 07. Our Enemy - Scalion 08. The Challenge of the Two-Headed Monster 09. Tentaclon - An Electric Monster 10. The Transformed Humans 11. The Terrifying Sand Creature 12. Amberon The Synthetic Monster 13. Opticon Must Be Destroyed 14. The Monstrous Flying Jawbone 15. Igganog - The Ice-Berg Monster 16. Torozon - An Enemy Robot 17. Destroy the Dam 18. X-7, A Mysterious Enemy Agent 19. "Metron" - The Mysterious Space-Man 20. Beware - The Radion Globe 21. The Terrifying Space Mummy 22. Clash of the Giant Robots 23. "Dr, Eingali - Master of Evil" 24. "Hydrazona" - A Terrifying Bacteria 25. "Drakulon" - Creature of Doom 26. The Last of Emperor Guillotine